colossal_riderfandomcom_id-20200213-history
Sora Naegino
Sora Naegino is Kamen Rider Decade (仮面ライダーディケイド Kamen Raidā Dikeido?, Lit. Masked Rider Decade),she is One of the legends of Acrobatics In Kaleido Stage, at once Familiar friend of Erza Soma, Asami Fueki, Korra Inamori, and Cheetara nitoh.As well as in the Decade since the Fairy tail was kidnapped(Only in Shocker Saga). Appearances Phantom Saga Shocker Saga Violent Beyond Sora becomes Violent Emotion, Decade begins systematically eliminating all fairies, Lucy Heartfilia disappears, and Natsu Draggnel chases after Decade. She tries to convince Decade to stop what he's doing, but fails to make him see things her way. Instead, she becomes Kamen Rider Wizard. You Can (Not) End PhantomThief Paradise Mist Rider Powers She mostly appeared as Kamen Rider Decade. *'Height:' 192cm *'Weight:' 83kg *'Punching Power:' 4t *'Kicking Power:' 8t *'Maximum Jump Height:' 25m *'Maximum Running Speed:' 100m/6 Decade can transform into any previous Fairy Rider with access to that respective Rider's powers and weapons. Later, Sora was able to restore his power and all cards are return to normal. One of Sora's particular gestures is dusting his hands, or running a hand along the blade of his sword, while fighting. - Fairy Rides= With the Erza Scarlet card, Decade transforms into Erza Scarlet's Heart Kreuz Form. - Heaven's Wheel Armor= Erzz Heaven's Wheel Armor Form: With the Heaven's Wheel Armor Form card, Decade assumes Erza's Heaven's Wheel Armor, wielding the Sword. - Black Wing Armor= Erza Black Wing Armor Form: With the Black Wing Armor Form card, Decade assumes Erza's Black Wing Armor Form, wielding the Sword Wing. Sora does not suffer from the same sensory overload that was depicted in the original series. - Flame Empress Armor = Erza Flame Empress Armor Form: With the Flame Empress Armor Form card, Decade assumes Erza's Flame Empress Armor Form, wielding the Dragon claw. - Lightning Empress Armor = Erza Lightning Empress Armor Form: With the Lightning Empress Armor Form card, Decade assumes Erza's Lightning Empress Armor Form, wielding the long spear. - Flight Armor = Erza Lightning Flight Armor Form: With the Flight Armor Form card, Decade assumes Erza's Flight Armor , wielding the short swords. - Robe of Yūen = Erza Robe of Yūen Form: With the Robe of Yūen Form card, Decade assumes Erza's Robe of Yūen, wielding the N/A. - Sea Empress Armor = Erza Sea Empress Armor Form: With theSea Empress Armor Form card, Decade assumes Erza's Sea Empress Armor , wielding the long sword. - Nakagami Armor = Erza Nakagami Armor Form: With the Nakagami Armor Form card, Decade assumes Erza's Nakagami Armor Form, wielding the N/A. - Complete Armored= }} - Lucy Heartfilia= With the Lucy Heartfilia card, Decade transforms into Lucy Heartfilia's Standard Form. - Aquarius= Aquarius Form: With the Aquarius Form card, Decade assumes Lucy's Aquarius Form. - Taurus= Taurus Form: With the Taurus Form card, Decade assumes Lucy's Taurus Form. - Loke= Loke Form: With the Loke Form card, Decade assumes Lucy's Loke Form. }} - Natsu Dragneel= With the Natsu Dragneel card, Decade transforms into Natsu Dragneel. - Gray Fullbuster= With the Gray Fullbuster card Decade transforms into Gray Fullbuster's. - Mirajane Strauss= With the Mirajane Strauss card, Decade transforms into Mirajane Strauss, initially sealed after being used once. - Satan Soul= Mirajane Satan Soul Form: With the Satan Soul Form card, Decade assumes Mirajane's Satan Soul Form. }} - Freed Justine= With the Freed Justine card, Decade transforms into Freed Justine's Standard Form. - Dark Écriture= Dark Écriture Form: With the Dark Écriture Form card, Decade assumes Freed's Storm Form. }} - Cana Alberona= With the Cana Alberona card, Decade transforms into Cana Alberona's Standard Form. }} - Gajeel Redfox= With the Gajeel Redfox card, Decade transforms into Gajeel Redfox's Standard Form - Iron Shadow Dragon Mode= }} - Juvia Lockser= With the Juvia Lockser card, Decade transforms into Juvia Lockser. - Wendy Marvell= With the Wendy Marvell card, Decade transforms into Wendy Marvell. - }} }} - Complete= *'Height': 199cm *'Weight': 102kg *'Punching Power': 12t *'Kicking Power': 16t *'Maximum Jump Height': 50m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m/4 is the true form of Decade that is able to manipulate the power of other Riders' final forms, accessed through the K-Touch once he regains the powers of all of the Fairy Riders. Referred to as the "King of the Rider Worlds", he wears the Decade Complete Kamen Ride Card on his helmet, embedded in the Decade Crown, and the others' Fairy Ride Cards on his chest. - Final Form Ride= In Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker, Kamen Rider Diend uses a Final Form Ride card that turns Decade into the , a larger version of the Decadriver which is worn by a Diend Kamen Ride Card-summoned Kamen Rider J to transform into . This complete form is identical in appearance to the regular, except he is J's Jumbo size, and does not wear the K-touch but the Decadriver on his belt buckle. - Violent Emotion= *'Height': 192 cm. *'Weight': 83 kg. *'Punching Power': 5 tons *'Kicking Power': 10 tons *'Maximum Jump Height': 30 meters *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 meters per 5 seconds For most of the first act of Violent Beyond, Decade assumes his dark rider form called . This form is Decade's false final transformation into the destroyer of worlds, with Decade's body in a lighter shade of magenta, the eyes assuming a more sinister appearance, and the normally yellow Signal Pointer (the light on Decade's helmet) is violet. While this form appears similar to Decade's normal form, it is drastically stronger, both possessing greater combat capability (enough to go toe-to-toe with Natsu Draggnel and destroy countless other fairys) and able to use Attack Ride cards such as Clock Up. }} - Future Kamen Rider= }} }} Kategori:Kamen Riders